Palette
by TwelveTurquoise12
Summary: In our life there is a single color, as on an artist's palette, which provides the meaning of life and art. A series of drabbles about colours. Please read and review! (Quote from Marc Chagall)
1. Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Red

At first, Red thought it was stupid to be named after a colour. She thought it was too simple and desired a fancier name. After all, who would become famous with a name like Red's?

 _"Visit your grandmother and give her the basket,"_ her mother had said. _"She'll be delighted to see you."_

Red nodded and slipped her red hood over her head, hand-sewn by her grandmother. She took the basket and set off into the dark woods.

What happened next became a fairytale, and the name "Red" became associated with admiration and bravery.

 _Red, the colour of attention._

And Red became known as "Red Riding Hood". She had fame, people praised her for her intelligence and wit, her family was proud to have Red as their daughter. Cheeks flushed with excitement, the young girl waved to the crowd, blowing kisses, and the masses cheered. Her vanity grew and grew and she busied herself with makeovers, styling her hair, putting on makeup and so on. She didn't care much about other people, and didn't talk with them, thinking she was all above them because of her fairytale and should not talk to "peasants".

Then Jack came along. Handsome, hardworking Jack with his axe. Despite him being poor, Red liked him. She wanted him. He was the only exception to her "no peasants" rule.

Red twirled the golden strands of her hair between her fingers, sending the young man a flirtatious look. He however, did not notice, and was preoccupied with talking to another girl, who was rather plain-looking to Red. Red gave a "hmph" and immediately returned home to put on a brand new dress she had commissioned, determined to win Jack's attention.

 _Red, the colour of desire._

She desired him to the extent she would drive his love, Goldilocks, away just to have him. When she became queen, she was so very sure he would marry her. She had everything! Beauty, riches, power, status. She proposed to him every time he saw her. She manipulated herself into thinking that Jack loved her back, and when she forced herself to see how Jack and Goldilocks were so happy together, she was in tears.

After all those years; wasted time spent on mirrors and empty words and pining after a man who never loved her back.

 _Red, the colour of love._

At first, Red thought Jack was her true love. She was so sure of it. But he wasn't. And Red, with her broken heart, thought she might never love again.

But then she realized there was a huge difference between like and love.

She didn't know she loved Charlie at first. But slowly, slowly, she recovered from her heartbreak, with smiles and new friends. Charlie was kind and didn't care how arrogant she was, and filled the gaps in her heart. He helped her to rule the kingdom, and cared greatly for her. With Charlie, she was complete. Holding hands, the duo stepped onto the palace balcony, as the citizens below cheered and whooped. Charlie gave Red's hand a squeeze, to comfort her, to remind her he was always there, before Red began her speech to the people she ruled over.

 _Red, the colour of passion._

Through Charlie, Red formed a bond with her kingdom. It wasn't just something to boast about, but she genuinely cared about the people, her people. They liked her, and she liked them back. So when Ezmia asked her to give up her kingdom, she downright refused, blue eyes glowing with stubbornness.

Why? Because she cared about her people, and didn't want any harm to come to them. It was a fierce protectiveness only a monarch could feel, something like how a mother feels to her own children. She was passionate about ruling, and felt great satisfaction when she saw the happy smiles of her people.

She only surrendered when Ezmia threatened to kill her people one by one in front of her. And she did so with great bitterness, ashamed at her own uselessness.

 _Red, the colour of anger._

Red thought she has really found her true love. But then, Charlie was snatched brutally from her, on the date they were supposed to stay with each other until the very end.

She screamed, but she could hear nothing.

Blood roared in her veins, and she clambered down the aisle hysterically, eyes bloodshot. She hollered and screamed until her voice was hoarse, but there was no calming the storm inside her. Tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably like rivers. Nobody could comfort her, not Goldilocks, not her granny, not Jack.

Because she had lost her love twice.

She came up with vengeful plans to destroy Morina, rip out her very heart and soul. Red gritted her teeth. She would pay to take Charlie away-

Then she realized Charlie was trapped in a magic mirror. And there was no way out.

Red's eyes filled with tears when she saw Froggy gave a faint smile to comfort her, only a shadow of the same smile she loved and once saw.

And just like that, her heart became empty again.

Depression overcame her anger. Her desperate wails swallowed by her grief. That quivering flame extinguished.

* * *

Red sat on the floor of the cave, fingers absentmindedly tracing the red fabric of her dress. Once shiny and clean, now coated with grime and dust.

 _Maybe Red is really the right name for me_ , she thought bitterly.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm beginning a new drabble series. Each drabble would be about a colour and a character. Hope you enjoyed! And please read and review!**


	2. Orange

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. One quote is from Chris Colfer's** _ **The Wishing Spell.**_

* * *

Orange

To Goldilocks, the sunset was the transition between day and night.

She remembered the glowing, setting sun, with orange, sometimes pinkish clouds drifting on the horizon. The sky would be painted with shades of deep orange, fiery orange and rich yellow, with the occasional soft pink. If she waited for the sun to completely set, she would see stars peeking out shyly from clouds and dark indigo gradually setting in.

She remembered perching on top of a branch, watching the sun's last rays fall on the land. The forest leaves were tinted with gold, and Goldilocks' hair shone in the light, looking especially like fire.

Goldilocks jumped down swiftly from the tree, her sword glinting with the movement. She took one last look at the sunset and turned to the forest, which was getting darker by the minute.

"C'mon Porridge," she called to her cream coloured horse, who also had a soft yellow glow because of the sunset. Goldilocks mounted her horse and they sped off to an abandoned farmhouse which she had been temporarily staying at.

The day was over. A lot of animals were returning to their homes, so the forest was quiet. The chirping birds flew back to their nests, and they settled in peacefully for the night. All was calm

Unfortunately, Goldilocks was in the Dwarf Forests, where criminals and monsters roam. The night was deadly, dangerous. You had to be on high alert. A member of the Big Bad Wolf Pack could attack you at any minute. Duels and fights were common after the sun had set in.

Porridge slowed down, hooves barely making a sound. It was a little trick Goldilocks had taught her. The young woman urged her horse to find somewhere safe for the night and she went inside the farmhouse.

Goldilocks locked the door and sat down on the wooden floor boards. She listened intently for any sound of movements. None.

Spending years in the woods had sharpened her senses and mind greatly. Goldilocks reminisced about the time when she had been just a sweet, innocent girl, without a care in the world.

Those were sunny times. As a teenager, she spent a lot of time with her boyfriend Jack, whether they were working, talking or just goofing around. Goldilocks wasn't particularly good at fighting, but because of her looks a lot of boys flirted with her. Jack was naturally angry, of course, and threatened to hurt them with his axe. Throughout the whole thing Goldilocks just stood there, shocked and a bit scared, not knowing what to do. If there was one thing she hated, it was weakness and being a damsel in distress. It made her seem so soft and fragile when she was _not._

Not too long later, she found a letter supposedly written by Jack, telling her to go to a certain house, which lead to the events of the infamous "Goldilocks and the Three Bears".

That was the end of those happy times. Goldilocks fled into the forest as people yelled and chased after her. She seeked refuge among the bushes and leaves, shivering with fear and cold, wondering how could she end up like that. The first few days were downright terrible, she had no warmth, no shelter, and she cried herself to sleep every night.

Eventually, Goldilocks started to learn the ways of the forest. _One step at a time,_ she told herself. She hid in an abandoned cave, learned to start a fire, and learned to tell the time by the position of the sun above. Goldilocks knew in order to survive, she had to be a criminal.

It was just small things at first. A loaf of bread. Two eggs. Later, an entire barrel of food. Her recklessness grew and the young girl became more daring, thinking _surely I won't get caught._

One day, she tried to rob a witch, Hagetta, but she was discovered! Goldilocks thought she would surely be put to death, but to her surprise, Hagetta was very kind. She not only forgave Goldilocks, but also taught her how to use a sword, which became her main weapon over the years. She gave her hope that she could survive in the cold reality of the woods.

That was Goldilocks' sunset. The transition from a weak, fragile girl to the brave, strong woman she was now. Her sunny times replaced by the harsh dark woods. She grew from the hardships she endured, and became more confident and determined as a result.

Sometime later, she met a pair of certain twins with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She saw the eagerness and excitement in their eyes. They were still young and Goldilocks decided to teach them what she had learnt from Hagetta. She wanted to pass on the very knowledge that had helped her to change and grow.

 _"Courage is the one thing that no one can ever take away from you."_

* * *

 **A/N: In case you want more TLOS fanfiction, go to Wattpad. You will find quite a lot of fanfiction there (makes me wonder why there is so little here at FFN). Most of them are their versions of TLOS 4, 5 and 6.**

 **Thanks for the favourites and the follow! And please read and review!**


	3. Yellow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Some quotes are from Chris Colfer's _An Author's Odyssey._**

* * *

Yellow

Mrs. Peters knew something was wrong.

She looked at her class, and then at Alex and Conner Bailey. Alex's eyes were puffy and she looked like she had been crying all night, but Conner's face was devoid of emotion as he stared straight ahead.

Thunder rumbled outside the school as Mrs. Peters greeted the class. She noticed the aura was a bit off. Normally, Conner was a bright ray of sunshine, laughing and talking loudly. But there he was, dull, silent and gloomy.

She knew something was _seriously_ wrong.

Later, she found out from gossiping students that Mr. Bailey had died in an unfortunate car accident. That explained the twins' different behavior; their father's death must have been hard on them.

Mrs. Peters might have been stern, but she wasn't mean. Conner looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep so Mrs. Peters tried to be less strict about sleeping in lessons. She also wanted to be as understanding as possible and observed the twins carefully to see if she could do something to help them.

Alex was even more quiet than usual, but she continued to study and do her homework, and talked to her teachers and peers in the same polite way. Alex was the type to console herself when she was alone.

Conner was different. While he was outgoing and social, sometimes he actually hid his emotions, scared of what the others would think. Judging by the blank expression on his face, he still hadn't come to terms with the loss of his father. Mrs. Peters saw him try to hide his grief by pretending to be happy when he was with his friends, but he was bad liar. She saw right through him. She saw the lonely, scared child under his mask.

" _I watched you struggle after your father died- but you didn't let yourself struggle for long."_

For the first few days, Conner was in a state of shock. Numb. Blank. He found himself subconsciously choosing darker clothes to wear. The solemn faces on Alex and his mother, plus people coming by in black clothes, murmuring their consolations. The weather was also bad, with promise of heavy showers and the clouds covering the sky.

Everything was dark, grey and dreary. Conner, a bright spirit, felt suffocated, so suffocated by all the sadness. And slowly, the realization dawned on him.

His father was gone. Gone forever.

The next stage was grief. He couldn't think about his father without choking up. Whenever he tried to smile, it came out as more of a grimace. His room was a dark mess, clothes flung everywhere and textbooks strewn on the floor. He spent a lot of time huddled up in his blankets, sobbing quietly.

But then he saw his sister and his mother took it even worse than he did. Conner remembered how his mom used to say he radiated positive energy, and was so good at cheering other people up. Conner knew his family needed some time alone, but the atmosphere was so depressing, it was difficult to stay happy.

So for the sake of Alex and his mother, Conner decided he would try to be positive. He started by making other people laugh. It wasn't that hard really, Conner just had to be blunt and a bit sarcastic, and soon everyone was laughing along with him. Even Alex showed a small smile.

" _Rather than wallowing in grief, you developed a strong sense of humor. Soon I was constantly condemning your clown antics in class."_

Mrs. Peters watched as Conner's fake smiles become genuine, wide smiles. He was a natural jokester, capable of sending people into hysterics. Because of that, he was well-liked in class, and slowly recovered from his father's death.

Mrs. Peters even saw Conner's happy personality affecting Alex, and ever since, the two siblings faced their problems together. Despite the fact that she didn't approve of Conner's antics, Mrs. Peters had to admit they were funny. Sometimes it was so hilarious she almost stopped being mad at Conner. _Almost._

The sun peeked out from the dark clouds, shining its beams on everyone, brightening everything up. Like a small dot of yellow slowly expanding in a huge canvas of black, gradually turning all the black to yellow.

Mrs. Peters greatly admired Conner's optimism, cheerfulness and ability to make people happy, mainly because she would never let herself out like he did. When everyone was depressed, he would manage to cheer them up. It was particularly impressive to know he had experienced his father's death at a young age, and still be optimistic about life.

" _You chose to grow from tragedy- and it takes a very strong person to do that._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Here's a random question: would you rather me write drabble/ oneshots or longer multi chap stories?**

 **And please read and review!**


	4. Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Green

The lawn was decked with glowing lanterns, lighting up the night sky. A huge white tent stood in the middle, ropes nailed in the ground. They could hear strings of music coming from the tent and the cheerful chatter of the people.

Froggy tugged at his brand new suit nervously. "I can't do this," he told Red.

"Of course you can!" Red replied, smoothing out her white gown, a pale green ribbon tied around her waist. It was one of those rare times when Red wore something other than red dresses. "You don't have to worry. Besides, if we don't go it will be a total waste! We even got matching dresses for the Spring Ball!"

Froggy looked at his clothes, a crisp white suit with the occasional green. "Well, you're right. Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of nothing." He muttered the last sentence to himself.

Together, they walked into the tent. People stopped dancing and immediately turned to the couple, sending glances and started to whisper among themselves.

"Is that what used to be a frog?"

"Wow, we can't have a former frog as a king."

"Why is _it_ with the queen?"

Losing confidence quickly, Froggy's eyes lowered. He felt highly unworthy of Red's admiration. Because he was now Red's boyfriend, which meant he could be a potential king, gossip was spreading like wildfire. At first, no one could understand why Red chose Froggy. They called him a monster.

Froggy, being mild and good-natured, didn't say much. However, Red was very angry. She defended him from insults and accusations, argued with the villagers, and became very protective of him. Froggy was a bit embarrassed, but also very touched. It had been a long time since someone stood up for him. And to think someone like _Red_ , who used to care about appearances a lot, would like him.

His thoughts were broken when Red tapped on his shoulder, a small grin on her face.

"Charlie, you don't have to care what others think of you. What's most important is who you really are." Then Red muttered angrily to herself, "Next time I see someone insult you, I'll give an order to behead them!"

But still, Froggy was uneasy throughout the ball. Red could see it. His movements were too stiff and he kept looking everywhere anxiously.

Froggy knew Red was worried for him, and he hated how not only himself was uncomfortable, he also made Red feel bad.

The jeers and hisses were almost becoming unbearable. It felt like they were crushing him, breaking him until they had squeezed all his hope and joy away.

"Red," he said to the queen. "Can we go outside for a bit?"

"Sure," Red agreed easily. They exited the tent and walked around until they could no longer see the white tent. Froggy took a lantern and the couple went for a walk in the woods. Fortunately, they weren't in the Dwarf Forests.

Froggy let out a breath he was unknowingly holding. He was back where he had spent years in, the woods. He shone his lantern around, revealing the dark green leaves and dirt paths.

Behind him, Red was grumbling softly about how her dress would get dirty, but she mostly kept quiet for Froggy's sake.

Froggy looked at the budding plants and took a deep whiff of the scent of spring rain. Spring was the symbol of rebirth, and so was the colour green. The colour that Froggy came to dislike because of his skin. But now he was back in human form, so he can put his frog days behind him. The days when he hid in the woods, scared of his own reflection.

Gone was the frog, a human in its place.

Froggy stood still at a small clearing for a few minutes, surrounded by the trees and fresh grass. All was silent except for the occasional rustle of leaves.

Red, a few paces away, kept patiently standing, despite that she was starting to get a bit bored.

Froggy suddenly turned around. "Red," he asked, stretching out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Red blushed, which wasn't really noticeable in the dim light. "Not that I'm refusing, but may I ask why?"

"I guess I owe you a dance," Froggy said. "I was too nervous to dance back in the tent."

 _I'm not a frog, I'm a human. I don't have to care what others think of me. I can't let them affect me._

Red delicately placed her hand into his and they started a slow waltz, right in the middle of the woods.

 _I'm going to prove to Red, prove to everyone I'm worthy of her. I'm not the vain kid I used to be anymore._

Froggy twirled Red around and her dress fanned out. She smiled at him and he smiled back, both of them lost in their little world.

At the night of the spring equinox, under the stars, on the green grass, Froggy let go of all his insecurities and fears, and instead let peace and serenity fill him.

* * *

 **A/N: Two updates in two days?! You bet! Tis the power of motivation (and weekends)!** **P** **lease read and review!**


	5. Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Blue

She couldn't see.

But she could feel it.

The sharp, cold surface of icicles. The numbness of her chilly fingers, as frozen as her heart.

The infamous Snow Queen sat on her icy throne, polar bears sitting obediently beside her. She stroked one of the polar bear's fur while another hand gripped her ice cane tightly. It had been a pity when her ice scepter was stolen from her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps echoing across the ice chamber. Her lips twisted into a chilling smile. _My army has returned._ Little did she know that it was all fake, there were no armies, no treasure, no _power._

She relished in the thought of her rule over the world again, as she felt the smooth surface of what she thought were moonstones slip past her slender white fingers.

* * *

In the depths of the sea, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The Sea Witch grunted. She hated waiting, but she had to be patient.

The strange dark shadows casted by the seaweed on her head waved, almost hypnotizingly. Her pets swam around her and her small black eyes darted around greedily.

In her murky lair, small bubbles rose up, to where the water was lighter blue and closer to land. The Sea Witch thought of the day she would finally rise to the edge of the sea, and emerge from the depths where she had been hiding in since the Enchantress' downfall.

* * *

The Snow Queen waved her cane in a circle and out came a gust of wind. Snow crystals formed out of thin air and began to spin in a spiral above the cane. The spiral grew bigger and bigger and the wind became stronger, until the mini blizzard took up most of the space in the room. The cold wind lashed against the Snow Queen's cheek like a knife, but her skin was so frostbitten she was numb to the pain. With a final thrust of her cane, she sent the snow zooming out, whizzing past the icy glaciers and finally out of the mountain and to the Northern Kingdom. She was bitter about the kingdom ever since Wise Prince White banished her from it. She also sent out the blizzards to do something else… something that would aid her in the future.

With a bitter scowl, the Snow Queen remembered her triumphant rule over the Northern Kingdom. Everywhere was covered in snow and ice. People were slowly freezing to death due to the shortage of food. They flung themselves at her feet, sobbing into her fur coat, begging her to make the winter go. She would turn coldly away, or if she was in a particularly bad mood she would freeze them for a while. _That'll teach them to stop whining, those brats._

Then one day, this aggravating young man with his band of inexperienced kids barged into her ice palace and somehow banished her to the mountains. The Snow Queen took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose, white mist forming temporarily before vanishing. To this day, she still felt furious that some humans had outwitted her, and robbed her of her power.

 _One day, I'll get back at them._

* * *

To be honest, the Sea Witch had never committed a crime.

But she was far from being good.

Couldn't fulfill a bargain? Too bad, your skeleton's going to hang here for eternity.

Look at the inviting and decorative lights! Aren't they pretty? And they're actually the glowing part of a school of anglerfish and they will chomp you up if you don't behave.

The Sea Witched looked at her cave, decorated with carcasses of aquatic life. She paced up and down the stairs (which were a whale's rib cage), her six legs scuttling. She realized she was running out of space to imprison clients who didn't do their part of the deal. She pursed her turquoise lips together.

One day she'll have a bigger living place than the cave she's in now.

One day she'll get power.

One day she'll finally satisfy her greed, because now trading wouldn't be enough for her.

* * *

The Snow Queen took a small pouch from the insides of her fur coat and weighted it in her hands. She cradled it carefully before putting it back to its original place. Her smile was wide, showing her tiny, jagged teeth.

 _Almost._

The Sea Witch clicked her claws and took out a small, tattered book. It contained the steps of cursing someone. She kept it safe inside her shell gown. It would almost be time for the plan to go into action.

In a flurry of snowflakes, the Snow Queen rode her sleigh down to Dead Man's Creek. The water froze and a layer of frost covered everything near the sleigh's path.

Surrounded by sharks and other monstrous sea creatures, the Sea Witch made her way up from the depths of the sea. The water became lighter and lighter until there was no water at all, and she reached land.

Two legendary sorceresses coming from different lands, from the top of a snowy mountain and the other from the depths of the sea.

One coming from where the light blue ice was so pale it was almost white, one from where the midnight blue waters were so dark it was almost black.

But they all shared one thing in common.

 _Revenge._

* * *

 **A/N: Since no one seemed to notice the question in** _ **I'm A Writer!**_ **I'll ask it here again: do you think Bree is an introvert or an extrovert? Please answer as I'm trying to do some characterisation for her now.**

 **Also thanks for your reviews!** _ **That Fangirl**_ **thanks for pointing that out… and yes it makes it even sadder. Goldilocks is really strong. Also** _ **Guest**_ **thanks a lot for reviewing!**

 **Please read and review!**


	6. Purple

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

Purple

Heartbroken, tossed away, betrayed, unwanted.

Ezmia had experienced those emotions for many times. Each time it happened again, the pain doubled.

It pained to see people talking behind her. It pained to see her ex-boyfriends dump her. It pained to know no matter how hard she tried, no one could love her.

She was from the Otherworld, talented at magic like no other fairy was. They should all respect her!

Instead they ignored her and became jealous of her.

Ezmia did try to overcome it. She continued to put on a bright smile and helped others cheerfully, masking her bitter emotions inside. _Good people get what they deserve,_ she was told.

But the whispers behind her back continued. The occasional glances. Ezmia shivered under their glare.

Ezmia had always despised crybabies, especially because she was one. After crying her heart out, by her usual tree, she decided she would change.

No longer would she cower beneath those stupid fairies. No longer would she cry tears. She would emerge from the ashes, like a newborn phoenix. And dazzle them all, showing who's _really_ in charge.

Ezmia smirked. Yes, that seemed like a fine plan indeed.

The next day she strode into the Fairy Palace, hair dyed a deep purple. She fashioned a purple cloak and wore it proudly, looking at everyone as if they were all below her.

 _Bow down to me, all of you lowly peasants!_

"Ezmia," The Fairy Godmother frowned. "What is the meaning of this?"

She looked at the Fairy Godmother coyly, violet eyes framed by curled eyelashes. "A new beginning."

Ezmia originally wanted just to get a little bit of revenge, but it was addictive. She wanted more. And more. Her pride could not be satisfied.

Maybe that was why she was attracted to the colour purple like a magnet. Purple was the colour of royalty. Ezmia wanted to be treated like royalty.

Soon, most of her clothing and items were in shades of purple or magenta.

Her pride changed her, and she became colder and meaner. When faced with the problem with the trolls and goblins, she thought "if the good get what they deserve, then won't the bad get what they deserve too?", so she suggested flooding them.

It almost surprised her how cold and direct she was, but she accepted it. However the other fairies were horrified and banished her.

She became obsessed with world domination, of a perfect world where everyone would worship her. She wanted to stand out. She wanted to be different from others, and that was why she no longer called herself a fairy but an Enchantress.

The Enchantress made a dramatic entrance by cursing the famous Sleeping Beauty. From that onwards, people were scared of her. The hushed whispers spread through the crowd again, but instead of feeling outcasted, Ezmia felt proud, drinking in all their fear and growing stronger from it.

Ezmia's name, who used to be praised, was now a curse.

Sometimes, Ezmia would feel a little remorse at what she did, but it would vanish quickly. Why should she care? She continued to push forward, ruthlessly eliminating everything and everyone in her way. Holding her head high, her icy violet eyes glittered at every conquest she made.

 _Soon everything will become mine. Everyone will fear me. I'll finally get what I deserve. Respect._

After all those years of being ignored, dumped, left over, she'll prove to them she's worth it. Worth every second of their attention.

Her ultimate goal wasn't world domination. It was to satisfy her pride.

Her pride was her greatest guarded object. She would do anything to protect it from harm. No king, queen or fairy could take it away from her.

Maybe that was why a mere thirteen year old girl could, who seemed to resemble a little Ezmia once upon a time, innocent and determined. Ezmia could only remember her previous self distantly, as if in a dream.

But nobody must reveal her young self, buried deep inside behind layers created by pain and loss.

Ezmia could feel the horror when she realized this little girl took her pride, but she tried to cover it up all the same.

Memories she had tried so long to forget came flashing in her mind. The envious whispers. Her banishment. The Fairy Godmother naming someone else as heir. All five of her lovers.

The only thing she could think of was to kill the girl by blasting her away. Ezmia took a deep breath. She must regain control.

Her magenta hair waved about like flames as she turned around to face the monarchs again, in her self constructed podium of rocks and vines. There was a fiery rage in her eyes, and no one dared to look into them.

She would finally get what she deserved, after all those years.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! Yeah I know I said I would update at mid June but now it's almost the end of June… Sorry.**

 **And I didn't expect so much of you to talk about the introvert/ extrovert problem. Bree does seem to be in the middle, but if you ask me I think she's leaning closer to being an introvert.**

 **Introvert means you get your energy from inside (extroverts get their energy from the outside world). Being an introvert does not necessarily mean being shy. Since I think Bree thinks about a lot of things (theories and such) she probably gets her energy from inside. So maybe she's an introvert who's just really good at talking to people. I dunno.**

 **And I also realize about every drabble in this series is about somebody changing.**

 **Please read and review!**


	7. White

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. A few words are from** _ **Worlds Collide**_ **by Chris Colfer.**

* * *

 **A/N: SPOILERS from the first chapter of TLOS 6. But actually you can read it on the official website, and the spoilers here aren't that much of a big deal.**

* * *

White

White butterflies.

That was the idea Alex had a few minutes before the Fairy Inaugural Ball. It would be a perfect way to convey her excitement and feelings she had by being a fairy.

Pure white butterflies that fluttered along with the intensities of her emotions. The joy, excitement, nervousness, all in one.

As she entered the ballroom, everyone stared at her, looking in awe at her outfit. Alex smiled to ease her nerves, but it was a genuine smile. She was happy to be there, as a fairy.

She could only wish her brother Conner could be there too. This was their only separation since birth, and they both missed the other very much.

Thinking of her brother made her a bit sad, so the butterflies fluttered lower. But then she thought about her magical life here, and they flew up again, flapping their wings energetically.

Alex saw her grandmother and the other fairies beaming proudly at her, and Alex returned it with a radiant smile of her, lighting up her face.

The Fairy Godmother had never seen her so beautiful.

The butterflies moved at her every breath, sometimes they nearly fluttered away, but Alex kept good control of them, so all of the butterflies stayed on her dress.

Until she saw Rook.

Her heart seemed to explode with happiness when she realized he had specially went to the ball to see her. A sweet smile formed on her lips.

When he leaned in to kiss said lips, Alex felt her breath hitch, and then she also leaned in, savouring every second of their precious time.

Their lips touched, and Alex heard the gentle flutter of wings, indicating all of the butterflies had flown off.

This was the pinnacle of her feelings. She had felt a lot of emotions during her few months of stay in the Land of Stories, but none of them had made her feel so full, that her feelings threatened to spill from her.

Alex was a pure soul who first experienced the sweetness of love, but also exposed to the dangerous betrayal. It was like a rose, pretty on the top but the thorns underneath can prick through skin.

But of course, she didn't think about that at the moment. It was full of sweet kisses and loving stares, and Alex was lost in it.

But the good times didn't last. The war came, and Alex had to bid Rook goodbye.

Alex had hoped their relationship could remain after the war. But, after Rook's betrayal, Alex found it hard to trust him again.

After the height of her relationship with Rook, it plummeted to the very bottom, shattering Alex's hopes.

Alex knew some romances weren't supposed to last. She knew that dating someone either means you break up with them or you marry them. But she had so foolishly thought that maybe her romance with Rook was true love.

A pure soul, tainted by heartbreak.

Throughout the next few months, Alex felt her emotional burden becoming heavier and heavier, until one day, she snapped.

Unleashing all of her pent up stress from the break up, the fact that the Masked Man was her father, and the fruitless search for the Masked Man, Alex lost control of her magic and vanished.

Alex was scared. Memories of the Enchantress's terrifying reign flashed into her mind. She didn't want to become like her!

Maybe that was why she chose to wear a white dress afterwards. White symbolized purity and innocence, and Alex didn't want to be tainted by evil. Maybe if she worked hard enough, she could brainwash herself into forgetting all her awful memories.

When Alex breathed in the cursed dust, she knew what the witches were going to do to her. Trying desperately to stop it, Alex summoned all of the good in her to try to ward it away.

 _Help. Help me._

Tears formed in Alex's eyes. She clenched the white fabric of the dress she was wearing, hoping to regain some sanity.

 _I can't… no I can't become evil…_

Somebody was trying to talk to her… Alex knew he meant well, but she had to chase him away for his own sake… she was too dangerous, _too_ dangerous…

"It's too late!" Alex gasped, trying to form words. She could feel it- the darkness seeping into her heart.

 _I'm so sorry… Conner, save me…_

A tear slid down, leaving a wet trail on her cheek. Alex had no time to wipe it away.

" _Please, you have to run!_ "

It felt like a supernova exploding in her chest, but Alex couldn't scream. She began her journey as a fairy to serve good, and it couldn't end with her serving evil!

And then in a second, all her good intentions were devoured by black, pitch black.

* * *

 **A/N: I HAVE NEWS FOR Y'ALL! Guess who's getting a movie?** _ **The Land of Stories: Wishing Spell**_ **is!**

 **Chris will not only write the script, but he'll also direct the movie!**

 **I'm really excited for this new TLOS movie! I kinda hope Chris will be playing Froggy… a lot of fans had wanted him to.**

 **ALSO PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL ME. I have not read TLOS 6 (save for the preview on the website) … I'll be getting it on the 20th. My friend read some spoilers and spoiled me… just please don't spoil me.**

 **Anyways, please read and review!**

 **(PS: you might want to look at the first and the last words of this drabble, not including the title) (I hope someone can make a connection)**


	8. Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Black

Lloyd Bailey had been a lonely boy. He had always known he was a mistake. His parents only cared about John, and never about him. Maybe things would have been different if he had been the first son, but now all the expectations of being the next heir of magic was placed on John, Lloyd wasn't much needed.

He would show them that as the youngest of a very powerful family, that he can win too, by using trickery and deceit.

Lloyd had never liked the outside world, preferring to lock himself in a dark room. He was the shadow to John's light, and obviously, his family didn't care for shadows, being practicers of white magic.

He knew his mom had tried to get close to him. But when she finally realized how he was, it had been too late. Lloyd didn't care about her, and steadily grew more frustrated with his mother's attempts to appeal to him. This escalated into a grudge against his own mother.

Lloyd began to plot and scheme his plan to take over the Land of Stories. In order to do that, he needed to overthrow his mother, as she held the highest power in the Land of Stories.

He had spent most of his time in his room, busily sketching out his ambitious plans, while John frolicked with everyone outside. He was fascinated by the sounds the animals made as he tortured them, and slowly, he became sadistic. His eyes filled with intrigue and madness as he used different tools to experiment with the animals.

In the black of his room, no one could really see what he was doing. Lloyd liked using the black as a cover. He would wait silently in the dark, and when the right moment came, he would pounce and snatch his prey.

Maybe, maybe his heart had softened when his mother tried and tried again to pique his interest, but the fateful moment she bound him to that tree and stripped him of his magic, Lloyd knew there was no going back.

He would hate her for the rest of his life, and his grudge intensified with time. Powerless, weak and shamed, Lloyd was determined to seize the throne using illegal methods, like seducing an innocent woman, trickery and bribery, and of course, thievery.

Fueled by his desire for revenge, Lloyd went all over the kingdoms in a mad search for what he wanted. He made dangerous trades, stole from common people, and joined the league of crooks in the Dwarf Forests. Gone were his days of being Lloyd Bailey, a member of the most powerful family in his world. Instead, he would become the most powerful _person._

However, Lloyd made one wrong move, and was sentenced for life in prison. Lloyd was seething inside, but he kept on a calm facade.

After all, he was still alive. He had a chance.

In the darkness of the dreary prison, he would wait.

And wait.

Black was a cover for him. He would melt into it, and become one with the darkness.

And so Lloyd, _no,_ the Masked Man waited for his time for revenge, the blackness of his prison cell seeping into him.

Time ticked away, but his hatred for the Fairy Godmother didn't change one bit.

* * *

Emmerich had been a happy, carefree boy for the first ten years of his life. He spent his days chattering with the kids that visited the castle near his home. However, none of the kids had stayed for longer than a day, and soon Emmerich craved a real friend, one that he could happily play with for months, and maybe for years.

Emmerich was happy, yes, with all the new kids that came along with their parents. Everyday he would meet someone new, they would talk, and then part. It had been like that ever since Emmerich could remember.

Despite the people that came to and fro, Emmerich couldn't help but feel lonely. To the kids, he was just some person they exchanged a few friendly sentences with.

That all changed when he met Conner and Bree. They were his first real friends, and took him on a literal magical trip. Emmerich could never forget the wonders he saw and the dangers he had experienced.

But then, when Emmerich learned about his true origins, he felt sick. Betrayed. A mistake. He wasn't supposed to be born. In fact, if Hagetta and his mom hadn't helped him, Emmerich knew he would have died.

Like father like son, they say.

In some ways, Emmerich was like his father, the Masked Man. They thought they were mistakes, and as a child, they were lonely.

But there was something that the Masked Man didn't have.

Emmerich was loved. His adopted mother loved him, and so did his newly found cousins, and Bree, and even his real, dead mother.

And perhaps that could be enough, to turn a soul from black back to white.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! One more chapter to go, and maybe an extra one if I feel up to it.**

 **Please read and review!**


	9. Rainbow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. One quote is from Chris Colfer's** _ **The Enchantress Returns.**_

* * *

Rainbow

The Fairy Council was made out of seven fairies, Mother Goose, and the Fairy Godmother. Together, they worked hard to enforce law in the Fairy Kingdom. As magical creatures, humans and monarchs from all other kingdoms asked them for assistance, which they were happy to provide.

There were seven fairies, each one a colour of a rainbow.

Rosette was the red fairy. True to her name, she had rosy cheeks and could conjure up roses for attack and defense. A rose may look pretty, but the thorns under could prick through your skin. Rosette was like that. She was nice and friendly, until you pissed her off. Then, she would reveal the thorns she hid under her sweet smile.

Tangerina was the orange fairy. A hive of bees lived on her head, and Tangerina was totally fine with that. In exchange for living space, the bees gave her some honey, which was her favourite food.

Xanthous was the yellow fairy, harnessing the power of flames. He took his duties very seriously, but due to constantly setting off fire alarms in the Otherworld, he wouldn't be so keen on babysitting Alex and Conner for another time.

Emerelda was the green fairy, wearing a green dress that matched the colour of her eyes. She was the leader of the seven fairies, calm and authoritative. The fairy was open minded, listening to all opinions, and was able to keep a calm face even when facing danger. As a result, the other fairies looked up to her.

Skylene was the blue fairy, with powers of the sea and the sky. Water was important, due to it being in the sea and in the air, so she used it constantly. She found the way water splashed and flowed fascinating, and decided it would be her signature element.

Violetta was the purple fairy, and one of the older ones. She was more of a passive person than an aggressive one, so when she dueled with enemies, Violetta preferred to use her wits instead of facing the enemy straight on. "Brains over brawn" was a motto of hers.

Coral was the pink fairy, and the youngest of them all. Bright and bubbly, she cheered the others up. She was very attached to her pet fish Fisher, which had four legs unlike the other fishes. Coral felt guilty for partly causing Fisher's human friend's death, so she vowed to take care of Fisher for the rest of his life.

Mother Goose was rarely present at council meetings. The reckless woman flew all over the Otherworld, collecting artifacts and retelling her ludicrous tales. The Fairy Godmother also travelled to the Otherworld, reading fairy tales to children. So, it was mostly the seven fairies taking care of things in the Land of Stories.

Even they were different in size, shape and personality, they were brought together by their desire to serve their kingdom. Together, they made up a rainbow, shining bright, bringing hope. Whenever a problem arose, they did their best to solve it, no matter it was Ezmia the Enchantress, a 200-year-old French army, or a powerful cursed fairy.

Everyone looked up to them for hope and guidance, and with that great responsibility on top of them, the Fairy Council held their heads up.

Emerelda admitted they had made some mistakes sometimes, but she was open to Mother Goose's criticism of them only being flashy and not useful. Through trial and error, the council improved.

When the Literary Army attacked the Fairy Place, they had tried valiantly to stop them with their magic. It was depressing to see a place that once held so much magic and happiness turn into a pile of rubble.

But after all, the fairies were not very experienced with dueling, since a few years prior they didn't allow themselves to use their magic to attack. They could see they were fighting a losing battle.

" _We are the Fairy Council- if we lose our hope, all hope for the rest of the world is as good as gone."_

"Don't give up!" Emerelda yelled at her fellow council members as she shot beams of light at the enemy. "Even if we lose this battle, we will triumph in the end, because good always wins over evil!"

"Yes!" they all heard their leader's words, but Emerelda could only hear five voices in reply. She turned around, and saw Coral's frightened expression frozen in time, empty eyes staring at her.

"Wha-" Emerelda reached out a hand and touched Coral's smooth, icy cheek. _Stone. She had been turned into stone._

"Emerelda!" Xanthous cried. "Violetta's down! And so is Rosette!" The fairy was frantically sending fireballs at the enemy. Emerelda looked away, biting her lip.

Gradually, each of the Fairy Council members were turned into stone. Emerelda's heart broke- as the leader, she should have done something to save them. She was alone, alone. The stone statues of Rosette, Tangerina, Xanthous, Skylene, Violetta and Coral stood there, motionless, leaving the green fairy to fend for herself.

And that was when Emerelda saw something, something deadly. Her mouth opened to make way for a scream that she could never let out. The fairy felt her lower half began to harden into smooth, grey stone, and the stone spread up to her chest and finally her face, morphed into pure fear.

The Fairy Council, with their rainbow colors were once symbols of hope. However, their bright colours had been coated by a layer of dull grey. Frozen and helpless, they could only wait for a miracle to save them.

But, as frozen and helpless they were, they didn't lose hope.

Because if they did, there would be no hope for everyone else.

* * *

 **A/N: I realized I updated my stories consecutively for three days… a true miracle indeed. The last time it happened, it had been a full year ago. Maybe it's kind of an annual thing?**

 **Anyways, this drabble series has officially came to an end. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and supported me! And there will be one more bonus chapter, because I can't simply bear to leave them (the character that will be featured next chapter) out.**

 **Thanks again! Please read and review!**


	10. Grey

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Grey

The colour grey symbolized sophistication, coolness and balance. It was perfect for describing Bree, because no matter how she captivated she was, she never got overboard with expressing it. As a logical person, she strived to put her common sense first even when she was emotional. It was why a lot of people thought she was cool and collected, even if she had some internal turmoil going inside her. They liked to ask Bree for her unbiased opinion and a piece of clear mind, and Bree was happy to provide.

However, grey was also a dull colour, and dullness was what Bree _despised_ the most.

Up to when she was fourteen, Bree's life had been fairly normal, and dare she call it, boring. She had normal parents, crazy sisters who screamed at boy bands, and normal friends. Bree began to grow restless from her standard life in an average suburb. She had learned about intriguing mysteries, dramatic scenes, and unexpected revelations from novels, but there was nothing in her life that could imitate them.

Bree knew she should be grateful that she was living in a place without war and conflict. And for that, she _was_ grateful. But still, she wanted something exciting to happen. Maybe a mystery in her neighbourhood, or a strange kid staying next door. Heck, she would even take on a case of vanishing cupcakes from a PTA bake sale. Interesting things never happened, and that was why Bree loved reading so much. It could bring people to distant places, collect different experiences, and travel across the world while sitting on a chair in a room. Everytime she picked up a book, she would be transported from her normal, 'boring' world to a new world full of possibilities.

Bree knew she had done something right when she began to read Conner's stories. They were so imaginative and vivid; it was an eye-opener for Bree. They were fragments of magic spells about queens and sword fights and witches, pieced together by quirky and humorous writing. Conner's genre was vastly different from her preferred genre, but maybe that was why she found his stories so cute and interesting.

She also instinctively felt there was something up with Conner and his sister Alex. There was something special about them that Bree just couldn't put her hands on. Even though there was no logical evidence to this, Bree felt it in her bones, as if there was magic running through her veins.

Bree had never felt so sure of something with virtually nothing to support it. She became very invested in the Bailey twins mystery, but unlike the Book Huggers, she didn't show her interest openly. After all, she didn't want to seem like a creep.

Bree quietly observed, listened, collected information, but even though she could see a lot of slip ups in the twins' conversations, she didn't know what they were hiding. That only aroused her curiosity more, and Bree enjoyed every second of her trying to unravel the mystery like a roll of never-ending thread.

She had to thank the Bailey twins for giving her something interesting to think about. If they didn't have that mysterious aura surrounding them, Bree wondered if she would had died of boredom.

(She supposed crushes were interesting too.)

(Especially if said crush was involved in a mystery- of sorts.)

Bree had wanted to go to Germany to escape from her ordinary, grey life (okay, one of her other reasons was to spend time with a certain freckled boy). She desired something exciting, like splats of bright colour dotting her empty canvas. Little did she know she would stumble upon answers to a mystery that had been around her head for quite some time. When an opportunity for an adventure arose, Bree was powerless to refuse it, despite the wildness of potential dangers of it. A true adventure was something she had desperately longed for ever since she was kid.

It felt like a dream, traveling across European countries, visiting various picturesque spots, cracking dumb jokes with Conner, sharing fantastical stories. It felt like a real dream that Bree didn't want to wake up from.

Simple moments were somehow always the most memorable ones. Bree could still recall that moment when she was next to Conner on the train, as rain poured outside the window, the sky dreary and dull. Conner was laughing at something, and as Bree sneaked him a look, of his brilliant, colourful smile against the monochrome of the rainy sky-

Bree thought, _I think I like him too much._

And she was falling too fast, too fast in a kaleidoscope of emotions and confused feelings and new mysteries, flashes of red-flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes spinning in front of her eyes.

This idiot, lovable idiot was what brought the splatters of colours into her grey life. He brought the excitement and new stories and something weird yet warm and fluttery Bree had never felt before.

And for the first time in quite a while, Bree was content.

Now, after her somewhat chaotic adventures with Conner, despite the fact that Bree loved every moment of it, she supposed it wasn't too good to go on adventures every second of the day. It would be tiring, and not to mention some ancient dragon could rise and kill everyone.

That plainess, that greyness, was okay now.

Even if she never got to experience an adventure for another time, even if she never got to see Conner again-

At least she still had her colourful memories.

Little bubbles of rainbow colour on her grey canvas for her to cherish.

* * *

 **A/N: *barges inside after a year and a half of not updating* Here's the promised bonus chapter! I'm really sorry for the delay, I intended to do it quickly but I procrastinated and kinda forgot about it… lol. If you're still reading this, kudos to you!**

 **If some of you guys like ConnerXBree, please check out my fanfiction of them! It's called** _ **False Obsession Turned Real,**_ **which is basically my version of their whole story from the moment they met at school.**

 **Thanks for reading and supporting this fanfic! Please kindly review!**


End file.
